My Little Bird
by Hatake Kai
Summary: Astra inclinant, sed non obligant #1. *The stars incline us, they do not bind us.* Jason survives the explosion in Sarajevo, but things will never be the same. As he heals and learns his new place in the family, will he continue on the path to become the Red Hood? Or will his destiny change? A Jason Survived AU
1. Chapter 1

Jason walked around the Bat Cave, trying to get use to distributing his weight on his prosthetic leg. It had been months since the accident and his burns were just starting to look like pink baby skin. The doctors had been amazed at his recovery, even the fact that he had survived. He was luckier than that though, for his memories of that night were nonexistent, just the feeling of pain and a sense of fire everywhere. The therapy had been the worst, there were days that he just felt that he should have died.

He did not give in to these thoughts as he became more and more coordinated. He still used a crutch though, when he was not with his doctors or walking with Nightwing. That was probably the only plus side he could see about this situation. Dick had returned home and spent most days helping the younger teen with his rehabilitation. Bruce was distant, Jason knew he blamed himself. Jason wondered how Bruce was able to deal with this; Jason and Barbara were both crippled and the Joker laid in a coma at Arkham, no one knew if he would ever wake up. Jason, even with his lack of memory, was glad, in some deep dark place of his heart of hearts, for the psycho could no longer hurt anyone again.

This was the first night that Bruce had allowed him in the Cave, the first night that both he and Dick had left the manor in the six months since the explosion. Their animosity to each was ever present, but seemed to subside when they were with the fallen Robin. There seemed, to Jason, a line drawn in the sand between the two. Except for a fist fight that he only knew about because Alfred had told him, Jason rarely saw the two communicate beyond their now shared job of protecting Gotham.

Jason walked over to a case he was sure was never in the spot by the Bat Computer, a case he saw contained one of his undamaged costumes, outfitted to stand at his height. Looking into the glass, Jason saw his reflection, and stared.

He looked the same, save for the now prominent scar that was his left cheek. A mottled mess of scar tissues that bunched up right below his cheek bone. His eyes were the same dulled green that he saw every morning since he could remember, now with his right brow permanently marred with a deep scar in the center. His smile was a bit crooked, a healed cut making him look lopsided and childish. The new pink tissue at his neck that made him look like this ancient doll that lived in the library of the Manor. The long sleeves of his shirt covered similar scars on his arms and chest.

This was not what bothered Jason though with his new appearance. Scars faded and changed, but his leg was gone forever. Even with the sweatpants he wore, he could see the difference of his real leg and the fake one. The one that told him this was all over, that he would never wear this costume again.

Never feel the wind in his hair as he and Bruce raced across roofs, never train with Dick on the rare occasion he stopped by. Never kick someone, never do flips to try and impress the older Robin. Never play basketball with Bruce. Never run across the lawn when Alfred decided that he needed a break from his studies and swore that there was some creature in his gardens.

He shook his head, remember what the doctors told him. That everything would be close to normal soon.

Screaming, he punched the glass which remained the same as Jason felt himself falling back because he had dropped his crutch and became unbalanced. He landed in a clatter in the silent cave and just continued screaming, trying to pull off the contrapation on the stump that was the remaining part of his right leg. The skin was still fragile and he was just now able to wear it throughout the day. The frantic movements he made as he tried to get it off tore the baby pink skin and he screamed more, throwing the now useless contraption at the glass, satisfied to see a crack form. Even if it was just a small hairline crack. Nothing should be whole, not if he was not.

* * *

Nightwing pulled into the Cave, letting out a breath he did not know he was holding. Bruce was still out on patrol, he seemed to be doing more and more of that lately. It probably had to do with that look he had anytime he saw Jason. A mixture of guilt, sadness, and surprisingly hope. Jason was making leaps and bounds with his doctors, and Dick could not have been more worried.

The boy was strong, no one could deny that. But what he saw whenever Jason did not think anyone was looking was defeat, like he thought he could only get so far and then nothing more would come to him. It was Dick's idea to keep Jason from the Cave, not only because of the obvious dangerous reasons, but because he did not want Jason to even think about what he possibly could not do.

His fears were somewhat confirmed when he saw Jason on the ground, leaning against the computer with blood coming from the stump that ended right over where his right knee should have been. The boy looked like he had been crying, and his hair was messed up like he had held on to clumps in rage. Nothing did more to Dick's heart though that the look one Jason's face.

He was completely zoned out, something the doctors said could happen with amnesia patients. Sometimes it meant nothing, just the brain realizing something was lose and trying to find it. Other times, though and this was what Jason feared, it could mean the return of memories. And for Jason that would mean the return of pain and agony.

Approaching the other boy slowly, Dick lowered himself to sit by Jason after grabbing his discarded prosthetic. Knowing the last thing that Jason probably needed was physical contact, Dick leaned against the computer desk and started to speak. "Where are you Jay?"

This had become a thing between the two when Jason zoned out like this. Dick wondered what the others did for this situation, but communication was fragile at best right now, even with Alfred. It seemed to work, as Jason shook himself and looked at Dick. "When did you get here."

"Just now." Dick responded with a soft smile. "Did you sit here the whole time?"

Jason shook his head, looking at the glass container surrounding his old costume. "I looked around and got tired." Jason did not want to admit his break down, though he knew Dick would know better. Dick always knew.

"Well, lets get you back upstairs." Dick said with a smile, "Its late and you have Gale coming in the morning for therapy." Dick wagged his brow suggestively, making Jason laugh as he was scooped up by the acrobat. Dick tried not to think about how light his foster brother had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick sat in Jason's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jason was in therapy and for the first time Dick could not sit through his foster brother's struggles. His heart just could not take seeing Jason have to push himself just to walk across the room without a crutch. This room had become his escape, somehow giving him the ability to think that Jason would just walk in and yell at him to get the hell out of his room.

The room was exactly the same, if Dick did not look behind himself and see the railings, stools, and wheel chair that now occupied the wall by the headboard of Jason's bed. The guitar that Bruce had bought for Jason's sixteenth birthday still rested along the wall. Jason was a natural with the instrument, something that he tried to hide from the world. Jason liked to hide from the world; behind his anger, his cockiness, behind Batman, and even behind his Robin mask.

Dick had been amazed the first time he heard Jason play. It was not even anything complicated, just a few cords that pulled at Dick's heartstrings as he listened from outside the door. Dick himself was never really into the performing side of music himself. It was just seemed so rehearse whenever he tried to play, cause of course Bruce had him take piano lessons, and he would rather be singing in the shower for enjoyment than sitting in front of a piano to practice. Jason, though, put his heart into music and played as an outlet; an outlet that had been silence all these months since his return. He did not even play symphonies as he read anymore.

Looking up, he saw a shadow move across the door. Thhe ever imposing shadow of Batman, masquerading as Bruce Wayne. Dick stood up, knowing that he should probably let Bruce have his sulking time before he would find a way to get Jason to do something besides mope. The kid was so full of energy he wanted to just get him out of this dying home, away from Bruce, and to see the sun without the ever looming presence of the Crusade and death.

His blood boiled as he thought of Bruce's absence from Jason's condition. How he barely even saw the boy. How he avoided even Dick, though that was a bit more justifiable in some ways.

* * *

***6 months ago, Gotham Memorial***

Dick seemed to burst into the room, still wearing the two day old travel clothes he threw on the moment he got the call. He barely even remembered calling the precinct to inform them of this situation, though he should have guessed Alfred would have taken care of that detail.

All he knew was that he was needed and he came. His heart stopped for a moment when he entered the private hospital suite and he saw the tubes connected to his foster-brother. There was so many and the teenage boy who was at the edge of being taller than Dick looked like a broken doll. His body seemed to be wrapped in bandages, his head probably shaved if the mesh cap said anything for brain surgery. He looked like a mess and the beeping monitors only ever gave so much comfort.

Dick was frozen in space and time, feet unwilling to come into the room fully or run, forget what he saw and remember Jason for what he was, whole and full of life. Not broken and dying.

His urge to fly away was stopped the moment he noticed Bruce was in the room. The room itself was spacious, with a fold away bed set up in the corner along with all of Jason's life support and machines there was still enough room for people to gather. Bruce though stood at the closest and furthest point from Jason, reading his medical charts as if it were a police file. His face was unreadable, not even a furled brow. It pissed Dick off.

He wanted to see rage, he wanted to see Bruce caring for once. Just one fucking time that he stopped being Batman and started to be Bruce Wayne, the man who was supposed to be some kind of psuedo-parent to this small broken boy. Not a commanding officer with a casualty.

Dick stepped into the room, finally getting Bruce's attention. The older man looked at his former ward, his face an even more unreadable mask than the cowl. "Dick." He greeted, voice frustratingly even.

"Bruce." Dick responded, his voice reflected Bruce for just that moment before breaking as he asked, "Will he survive."

Dick was no fool, no matter what others said about him. There was enough machines in this room to outfit a small clinic, everything from heart monitors to breathing machines and other things that were keeping Jason alive. Bruce looked down at the chart and moved to put it back on the end of Jason's bed. Again he kept his body as far away from Jason, as if something would rub off and affect the other. "His doctor's say that we are unable to say yet. They were finally able to control the swelling on his brain just a short time ago, and he has a surgery tomorrow to put pins in his arm and leg, though they are unsure if they can save the right one. He has severe trauma to his thorax, broken ribs which punctured a lung and caused internal bleeding. He's unable to breathe on his own and is currently in a medically induced coma."

Bruce's explanation was so clinical and impersonal, it hurt to listen. Dick was not sure what he wanted, an emotional Bruce was not something that he could even imagine; but it seemed like as good as a time for it. Even just something remotely caring in nature from Bruce would have made things less uncomfortable. "Thanks for the update Doctor Wayne. Didn't know they were putting you incharge here as well." Was Dick's retort.

Bruce turned and glared at Dick even faster than Batman ever could. His eyes, cold flames that finally had some sense of emotion. "We do not have time for this Dick." Bruce looked at Jason for the first time since Dick had entered the room and looked away after a second.

"Time for what? Emotions about a boy that is in this situation because of you! This is your fault for ever getting him involved in this, and now what? You want to patch him up and discharge him? Christ, Bruce, he's a child, not a soldier. Will you just look at him!" Dick was angry. Angry and worried and lost. He did not even realize what nerves he was hitting until he was pinned to the wall, a hand crushing over his throat.

"Don't you ever, for a moment, think I do not care." Bruce warned, his voice dark and dangerous.

Dick wanted to open his mouth, wanted to get out a quick retort before he had to fight to dodge the hand that was clinching at Bruce's side. He never got the chance as a familiar entered the room and all rage disapated from Bruce's face.

"Master Bruce! Put him down." Alfred directed as he started sorting out clothes from an overnight bad. Evidently Bruce had been staying the night here. His voice became old and tired as he next spoke, "There is enough damage done now. The last thing we need is more fighting, wouldn't you agree Master Richard."

Bruce let Dick down and Alfred walked over to Jason and laid his hand on the other's lifeless arm. "Come back to us, Master Jason." He whispered above the boy's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason took a steadying breath as he leaned against the arm of the easy chair in the living room of the Manor. His stump was irritated after re-breaking the skin and his therapist, Gale, was not too happy about the situation. Jason just wanted to give up and even considered just using his wheel chair than deal with all this. He groaned as Gale's voice rang through the room, stern and compassionate. "Come on Jason, you just need to work your way around the room one more time and we can call it a day."

Gale had come highly recommended from Dr. Thompson and Bruce had contacted her the moment that Jason's condition had started to improve the slightest. With Jason's wide range of injuries the doctors had put him in a medically induced coma which had lasted days longer than expected. By the time he was even conscious to the world, Jason's muscle tone had nearly vanished, turning from a well muscled athlete to a sickly looking patient. The lost of his leg had made any recovery therapy harder as he had to adjust to the lose and make up for it. Gale and her team were there from the beginning and she was becoming like a rock for the hurting teenager. Not that he would tell her that, after all of Dick's teasing about his crush on the older woman.

"I already made three trips around. Why do I have to do anymore." Jason complained, pushing off the chair and walking to Gale and his new favorite chair. It was big enough for him to curl up on, and with a blanket, he could forget about his missing limb.

Gale put her hands on her hips and followed Jason with her eyes. "We've been working on this for over a month now Jason since you got out of the hospital. Your recovery was amazing, but you still have much to do. How do you plan on being independent when you can't even walk around for more than 20 minutes."

Jason sat in the chair next to Gale as he finally finished his work out. He grabbed his water bottle and drank from it greedily. "I try, it just doesn't seem to be getting any easier." He looked at the crutch leaning against the back of his chair, not for the first time cursing his body's current weakened state.

"Nothing worth having is easy." Gale replied, dropping down to be even with the seated teen. Her face was kind and caring seemed to radiate from her eyes as she asked. "Have you been eating regularly. I know you said you have but you barely seem to be gaining weight and...?"

Jason's face turned from shame and then anger. Eating large quantities since he had been allowed to eat solid foods was something that Jason struggled with, even with the protein and supplemental shakes that were stocked in his room for such reasons. Jason, not being one to complain, was not planning to talk to anyone about his. Jason was the one adamant about not seeing a psychologist, in that he had Bruce, Alfred, and Dick for such reasons. He also wondered how he could even go about having a shrink without revealing his past and the others' current night time activities.

"I'm eating just fine." Jason finally says after a moment, trying to convey a sense of finality in his statement.

Gale just stands as the doors to the room open and Dick walks in, smile on his face. "Already done, Jaybird?" Standing behind Jason's chair, he gently musses up Jason's short hair.

"Obviously, Dickie. I mean, unless therapy is as easy as sitting on my ass." Jason replies, a genuine smile on his face if only because Dick brings in happiness with him.

* * *

Gale takes a step back from the boys and smiles to herself. She was worried when Bruce Wayne had come to her small office with Leslie's referral. The man was a mystery to the world, and at the time a media sensation following the fact that his foster child was in critical condition. Her first impression of Mr. Wayne was that he was aloof, going over all of Jason's case like it was a textbook example. She was not even convinced she would take the case until she came to the hospital a few days later to talk to Jason's primary doctor and saw Bruce with the boy, the broken expression his face he wore until he noticed he was not alone. That was the moment she decided to take Jason as her primary patient.

While Mr. Wayne had been a mystery, Gale was probably more surprised by Dick Grayson. A former ward of Bruce Wayne, their fallout had been a media frenzy within Gotham's gossip circuit for months. From scandal to rebellion, no one was able to pinpoint what had caused Gotham Academy's resident 'Golden Boy' to drop out of Gotham State and move halfway across the country to become a cop in Bludhaven. The more surprising thing was his recent relocation back to Wayne Manor in the last six months. With the media silence from the Wayne Estate, gossip circles seemed to rotate on the Wayne 'family'. From tales of sex and abuse scandals to assassination attempts, the name of Wayne in Gotham was either pitied or spat on.

Gale however could see the truth in the days that she spent with her patient. While Bruce was largely absent save for weekly updates in his study, Dick was with Jason every step of the way. Maybe it was protectiveness, or maybe it was something else, but Gale never asked because she could see it was good for Jason. Jason was able to open up to Dick and, with something that could not really be pinpointed to a single emotion, she could see that he wanted to impress the older man. Dick had become Jason's center, and as long as that could hold maybe Jason had a chance.

Watching her patient and his foster-brother, Gale just hoped that maybe the both were enough to work out any problems that will occur before things could possibly shatter.

* * *

***Five Months Ago, Gotham Memorial***

Dick was asleep at Jason's bedside, a book on the ground and his head near Jason's shoulder. Jason was supposed to have had woken up two days before, and though the doctors' prognosis was positive, Dick had not left Jason's side for more than a few minutes. Bruce had stopped coming after Jason's initial prognosis had changed. After that Batman was seen more in Gotham than ever before, coming out at all hours. Bruce hardly slept, even more so than usual, and Dick wanted nothing more than to knock him out.

Following that first day in Gotham, the first Dynamic Duo hardly spoke a word to the other. The only space they shared was Jason's room, but they were world's apart. Dick took up a seat by Jason's bed, talking to him about nonsensical things from what the weather was like to some new heroes Dick had just met. Bruce on the other hand was silent and distant. He sat in a chair, contemplating with a blank face.

A hand on his shoulder woke Dick up and he turned to see Alfred with a small sad smile on his face. "Master Richard, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

Rubbing his neck as he tried to work out the knot that had formed from his awkward sleeping position, Dick nodded and stood. "What can I do for you Alfie?"

Alfred was a Godsend, something that Dick had wholehearted agreed on since the day he had met him. From being a caregiver and council to Dick since the moment he stepped foot in Wayne Manor, Dick was willing to do just about anything for the older gentleman. He however would rather not do what Alfred was about to ask him to do. "This may sound improper, but I need you to bring Master Bruce home. He has been out on the streets for over four days now and is ignoring my calls. I would do this myself if I could, but with circumstances being what they are, I cannot do so."

Dick looked at Jason and then Alfred. "He's being a stubborn ass about this, don't even try reprimand me on this Alfred." Dick narrowed his eyes. "I'll go talk to him. Don't know if he'd listen, but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask, Master Dick." Alfred paused, and picked up the book on the floor and set it on the side table. "I'll of course stay with young Master Jason."

"Thank you Alfred. I'll be back soon." With that Dick left the room with a backpack over his shoulder. For once he was glad that Bruce had taught him to always carry a spare suit.

Nightwing found Batman in an alley, punching the face of some low-level thug. The face of the man was already starting to swell, letting Dick know that Bruce was taking his time with this man's beating. Jumping down and grabbing Batman's arm, Dick was instantly thrown to the other side of the alley.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Batman said as he turned around after knocking out the thug.

Dick dusted off his shoulder as he stood up. "Our mutual friend was concerned. Said you haven't been home in a few days."

There was a look of anger as Bruce stepped closer to Dick, but Dick continued to talk. "Makes sense though. You can't be in control of Robin's condition so of course you have to come out here and beat the shit out of low lifes."

There was an instant change in Batman's glower, from annoyed to furious. Launching himself at Nightwing, he pinned him to the wall. "Once again you have no idea what you are talking about." He snarled. The only difference in this time from the first night at the hospital was that Bruce's first found its way across Dick's face, sending him again to the alley's floor.

"Could fool me, you know." Dick responded as he wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "As this protesting could get one to think you no longer want the burden. So what is it?" Dick rushed to Batman, swiping Bruce's legs from under him, "Do you just don't want to be Bruce Wayne anymore, or do you want to go on like this solo?" Nightwing pinned Batman to the ground, a feat that would no be possible without Bruce's current four days without sleep.

Batman thrashed at Nightwing's hold, eventually throwing the smaller man off. "This isn't about either of those things. Robin knew what he was getting into when this all started..."

"Neither of us knew what we were getting into with this, Bruce!" Nightwing yelled as he charged at Batman, tackling him to the ground. "I was a child, and he still is." He started to punch Bruce in the face, a punch accenting every other syllable. "Looking for something to be part of. Lost. Broken. And you took us in, gave us something to hold onto. We never asked for you to care, God only knows if Jason would even know what being cared about feels like if not for Alfred. But you can't just take that away from him. He's going to wake up and be even more lost and broken. He'd find out what he is losing..."

Dick stopped mid punch and got off of Bruce. There was obvious distress in Bruce's face, some emotions that Dick never thought he would see in his former guardian's face. But he was not going to let it deter him, there was too much that could happen with or without this conversation. "I'm not going to leave this time Bruce. Someone will have to be there for him, and obviously you can't be." Jumping up to grab the ladder of the fire escape, he added, "He'll still need you, just not this side of you." With that he left, leaving Batman to pick himself up and return to the cave. No one saw Batman for a week after this, and Bruce Wayne was only seen at Gotham Memorial when Dick left for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously Little Wing, you don't wanna go and get some ice cream?" Dick pouted.

Jason groaned, was not Dick supposed to be somewhat of an adult. "No, Dicholas. Why is this so important to you all of a sudden."

Dick quirked an eyebrow at the new nickname, but shrugged. "Cause you just stay all shut up in here." Dick did not want to say that fresh air would do Jason some good. Did not want to mention that just maybe he was eating a little less everyday. That maybe he really should seek some profession help. "And I'm bored."

Jason grumped in his chair, looking for all the world that he was being grounded for a month rather than invited to get something sweet. "If you're so bored why don't you go yourself."

Dick wanted to smile, he knew the look on Jason's face. Knew that he just might be breaking him down enough to get him to go into the city with him. "I don't wanna go by myself. I wanna go with you, Jaybird."

Jason groaned, there was just something about all of Dick's nicknames that all involved the fact that him and Jason were quote unquote "birds of a feather". Even Jason knew that there was a bond there, that they had been a "band of brothers" in bright red and green following the dark Knight. But now Jason was benched and Dick was bitching about ice cream of all things. "I'll go." Jason finally said, after watching Dick literally squirm in his chair.

Dick looked like he wanted to do a double back handspring right there in the parlor of the Manor. "Really Jay?" Dick was happy, maybe his younger foster brother was not in too much trouble after all.

Jason sighed, moving himself from his lounged position to grab his crutch. His leg still irritated him from the new scratches on his stump, so he had forgone his prosthetic for the day. "Yes, Richard. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Dick smiled, jumping up as well, "Do you need any help?"

Jason's face flushed ever so slightly. Since when had he become so invalid that he couldn't throw on some clothes for a day out. "No, I can do it by myself."

Dick, realizing that he may had said the wrong thing just nodded, "All right, well I'm going to get ready myself."

Jason just nodded, getting up with a huff. Dick walked behind him as they left the room. Obviously Jason did not realize what day it was, or at least should have been. It was the first day of school, the first day of Jason's senior year.

Dick knew how much school, or in this case how much it did not, meant to Jason. He had not been in a school room for over a year before Bruce had taken him off the streets. Even though Jason was a smart kid, he never seemed to belong in a closed classroom, even more so than Dick ever did. Unlike Dick however, Jason was brilliant. He excelled at Maths and sciences, and thoroughly enjoyed literature and history. Languages, something that with his Robin persona Bruce felt was needed, gave Jason more trouble than Dick ever had, but he was proficient in many after only two years of study. To be honest, Dick just did not want Jason to miss more than he was already going to.

Everyone, without consulting Jason, agreed that it was not time for him to return to school. He was still unstable, and with all the rumors and press still looking into what happened to him, going to school just seemed to be on the long list of what to deal with at a later date. The Academy itself was very helpful and allowed for Jason to enroll on a correspondence basis. This was something Dick wanted to address on their outing.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and Tim was anything but happy. After this last summer he was just becoming more and more perplexed. His suspicions on who the Batman really was had become even more concrete and he just wanted to figure out how to confirm them. School now was just a distraction on his even bigger plans.

He was not deluded in anyway that he would be welcome in on the secret. Hell, his brain just acted faster than his reasoning at times. This one was of those of times as he sat in the courtyard of the Academy, watching his fellow student mill around talking about the latest trends, gossip, and their summer (mis)adventures.

Tim never felt like he fit in here. Even with his father's money and status, the young "genius" was always on the outside of any social circle. Always too small, too brainy, or too curious of others, he seemed to always be a pariah to most of his peers. Being two to three years younger than most of his classmates did not help.

The only "friends" Tim ever seemed to have were his gymnastics teammates, and even then he was an outsider. Always putting one hundred percent into what he did, Tim became seen as an obstacle for others to pass. Not many did and most held a grudging respect. This however gave him an unique view on his world, one that allowed him to watch and listen and learn.

He knew Johnny from his Advanced Maths class was secretly in a relationship with his sister's boyfriend, and that said boyfriend was possibly hiding a third relationship with another young man at Gotham State. He knew that Ms. Parker was sleeping with no more than two of her Arts students. All this he knew, like he knew Bruce Wayne was Batman and that Jason Todd, who was the second and current Robin, was not injured in a kidnapping attempt gone wrong.

Unlike everything else Tim knew, though, he did not know how to reveal it. Did he go and find Batman or Bruce Wayne and just tell him he knew. Did he find Dick Grayson, who was in Gotham but seemed holed up in Wayne Manor unless he was out as Nightwing. Or did he just sit on this information and not act.

Shaking his head, his ears perked up at the sound of a familiar name. "... Jason isn't in school? He was always so handsome, if not shy. Did you know that the first day he was here that he just skipped out before second period? Like everyone was freaked because... Well you know his background. They thought he was getting drugs or something like that. I was in the nurses office and I could hear the secretary on the phone with someone." There was a pause, and Tim could see the speaker was Felicia Dwight, a bright but dimwitted girl from his World Lit. class the year before, "I guess he had walked back to Wayne's place. Didn't hear much more because they shut the door."

"Really?! Doesn't Wayne live like 20 miles away?" A shrill voice responded. Tim was unsure of this girl's name, but she was obviously new and from Metropolis if her accent was any indication. "My mother says Wayne is a weird one. Unmarried, but he takes in two teenage boys? She swears there's something weird going on in that home."

A third voice enters into the conversation, and Tim knows exactly who this is. Teresea 'Terry' Hudson, an irritating girl from his gymnastics studio. More interested in boys and recreational drugs, Tim can never fathom, beyond her father's money, why she still is allowed to train. "My mother says the same thing. Jason is just so... You know he's never dated anyone from this school? Dick was with the Commissioner's daughter, and he even went on a few dates with my sister. Maybe that's why he ended up leaving, cause Old Man Wayne did want to share?" There was a group giggle as they stood up with the ringing of the bell.

Tim never heard the last of their conversation as he stood up and stretched. Did people really think that gossiping and rumor-spreading was all life had to offer? He of course did not know, he never seemed to see things the way "normal" people saw them. Or at least that is what he had been told.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason laid on his bed, pulling the cargo pants up to his hips. Getting dressed in 'regular' clothes was much more difficult than he thought; at least compared to the lounge or sweat pants that he had worn religiously for the last month since he was discharged from the hospital.

The pants were looser on his hips than he thought they should have been, making Jason have to get a belt. Rolling up the right pant's leg, he started to put on his prosthetic. It was a just a normal prosthetic, but Jason was already thinking of ways to make it less of a liability. Even if he could never be Robin again, something he did not like to think about, he still wanted to be part of saving his city. Hidden compartments and gadgets could give him a walking utility belt, maybe.

Shaking his head, he pulled off his shirt and avoided looking at the mess that was his chest. Without all of his muscle, Jason couldn't help but think he looked like a commonplace druggie. The dark circles under his eyes and the near hollowness in his cheeks did not help his image either. Shaking his head, he pulled on a red hoodie. It was baggie, the hood able to hide his eyes if he had it up. Sitting back down, he started to put his shoes on.

There was a knock on his door as he slipped his foot into the lace-less shoe. "Come in Dick." He says from his bed.

Dick comes into the room and Jason just wants to fall on his back laughing. Dick was dressed in a Nightwing blue three-quarters length shirt and jeans just tight enough to show off his legs' muscles. While this was normal Dick-esque clothes, his hair was ridiculous. A dark blonde wig had been put on his head, clashing with his olive colored skin; but like everything else about Dick's style, it was oddly appealing. "Almost ready, Jay?"

"Yeah." Jason says as he stands up, steadying himself. "What's with the Euro style?"

Dick walks around to the far side of Jason's room, and hits a hidden button on his wardrobe. A compartment opens up showing wigs and other materials for disguises. "Well, considering you're a media sensation, wouldn't you agree that a training exercise is in order."

"Maybe." Jason replies, trying not to smile. "I just thought you liked looking like an bottle blond Italian model there, Dickie." Jason almost groans when he sees the wig Dick grabs. Its an auburn wig, the hair would end up around Jason's ears and pass the nape of his neck. More Dick's style than Jason's, even if you forget his thing for red heads.

Dick does not respond to Jason's quip, instead pulls a chair in front of the full length mirror. "Well, don't just stand there, Little Wing." Jason sits down and Dick puts Jason's hair under a net before positioning the wig. "You make a good red-head, Jay." Dick laughs, grabbing a bottle of foundation.

Jason wants to bolt up but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell is that for?" He asks, eyeing the bottle. He hated face make-up, the smell and powdery feeling on his skin just irritated him.

"Relax Jay. I'm just going to cover your cheek a bit." He said, waiting for a slight nod from Jason before proceeding.

Jason studies his face after Dick is finished. Without the mottled skin on his cheek being prevelant, Jason thinks he looks more like a druggie than ever. There seems to be no reason why he has so much less bulk without the marks of his trauma.

Dick must have noticed Jason's discomfort and leans down on his shoulder. "Dashing don't you think? Maybe if we could teach you some people skills we could find you a girlfriend." The teasing in Dick's voice pull Jason back to reality and his swats at his head. "Hey, see. You don't try and hit people who are trying to compliment you."

"Shut up, Dick." Jason grumbles as he stands and starts to the door.

Dick follows behind Jason, a grin on his face. "What, don't you want to get a girlfriend?" Dick pauses and Jason wishes for a moment that its because he's going to shut up. Why did he agree to this trip again? "Or are you into guys. Cause you know that's okay too."

Jason stops at the starts, sitting in the chair that Bruce had had installed. He hated the thing, it made him feel like a weak old man. Pinching his nose, he groans audibly. "Dick, do you ever shut up?"

"Nope." Dick laughed, "And I was teasing you Little Wing." There's something in his tone that is apology enough. No one could stay mad at the Golden Boy, not even Jason Todd. Hell, Jason wondered how Bruce was able to stay pissed at his first sidekick. Then again, Jason was not sure about Bruce in general. Like why he seemed to be avoiding Jason like the plague.

Shaking his head as he made the journey down the stairs, Jason asks, "So where are we getting ice cream?"

"That parlor on 43rd and Main." Dick responds a bit too quickly. Jason let's it slide as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs and follows Dick to the garage.

The garage was somewhere Jason spent little time since he moved into the Manor over two years ago. The few times he had, he was always amazed at the beauty of all the cars Bruce owned. Some were older, vintage models and others were newer models. The one that Dick walks to is one of Bruce's lesser used models. A Corvette Stringray that Jason swears is the most beautiful car he had ever seen.

* * *

The trip into Gotham was uneventful, save for some creative driving on Dick's part on the Manor's five mile private road. After years of driving with the Batman, Dick's love for high performance vehicles was set in stone.

When the two finally arrived at the small ice cream parlor, Dick made their order as Jason sat down. This was the first time he was in Gotham proper in over seven months, before he had ran off and taken by the Joker. Sometimes he wished that he could go back and change things. Stop Garzonasa from falling. Stop himself from finding out about Sheila. Stop the betrayal that led him to where he was now.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Dick. "Chocolate milkshake for the boring twerp, and a double dip strawberry and cookies 'n cream for me."

"Hey, at least I don't have the sugar intake of a five year." Jason replies in a deadpan.

Dick just laughs, taking a bite of the pink ice cream. There is a pause while they eat before Dick asks, "So, have you thought about what you're going to do?"

Jason pauses, looking at Dick. "What do you mean?"

"You know, life. School and beyond."

"You mean cause I can't continue with the other activities?" Jason reply is sharp and cuts short anything Dick could say.

The silence is seething as both the former Boy Wonders watch the other. Jason on defense and Dick for an opening to continue this conversation. Finally he takes the last bite of his ice cream cone and stands. "Let's go Jay. There's someone who probably talk to you about this more than I can." There is something edgy in Dick's voice, like he's trying to hold something back. Jason stands and follows.


	6. Chapter 6

***6 Months Ago; Gotham Memorial***

Alfred got the call when the plane was 2 hours out. He knew that the young master was in dire straights, but the rushing of the hospital staff around him made his heart rate skyrocket. Even with the week's notice to stabilize Jason in Europe, the hospital was still scrambling to prepare to care for the son of their main benefactor. Alfred's job, as the legal representation of the Wayne Estate in Bruce's absence, was to oversee that all the requested and needed resources arrived at the hospital. This included state-of-the-art equipment from manufacturers all across the globe, the most knowledgeable trauma doctors on call or if possible flown in, and anything else the staff would need to help Jason recover.

It had all started the week before. Jason had not been seen for almost a month. After losing his trail in an airport in Madrid, it was a week before there was even a hint of the boy. This led Bruce to Ethiopa and the name Sheila Haywood. Turned out the woman was Jason birth mother, and that she was not as clean as a third-world clinic should have been. Nefarious dealings were soon uncovered. Supplying the Joker was the most severe of her crimes, second only to selling out her own child. Bruce was frantic, losing all traces of the Joker for another week before tracking him to Bosnia. Either the man had become an overnight computer genius or lucky, the Joker evaded Batman for almost another week before he stopped running and began his hideous broadcast of beating Robin. If Jason had had the costume with him, or if the Joker knew who he was would not cross anyone's mind for weeks after this. There was just Jason's pain and Batman raced to save his Robin. Bruce was not going to lose anymore family if he had to die to do so. Bruce made it to the warehouse seconds before it exploded.

Alfred's heart flipped and almost stopped when Bruce uncovered Jason. He had hidden himself behind a steady pillar, though there was still debris covering him, though not as much burn damage as there could have been. The boy was covered in blood, Bruce had to check frantically for a pulse. After finding it, the world seemed to slow and speed up at the same time for Alfred. Somehow Batman was able to keep Jason alive until an ambulance could get there, while somehow making his Robin costume look like shreds of normal clothing. The camera seemed to shut off after the ambulance arrived and the next thing Alfred knew was his phone ringing with a call from Bruce four hours later.

"How is he Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, the first thoughts on his young master rather than any resemblance of decorum.

Bruce seemed every bit the child that looked for the fabled Court of Owls following the death of his mother and father as he spoke. He seemed lost and for once Alfred could not guide him to the right place. "They have him somewhat stabilized, though there is swelling on his brain and multiple breaks... God, Alfred... He's so broken..." Bruce's voice broke, and not for the first time Alfred wished he could hug him.

"He's alive Master Bruce." Alfred said, not sure if he was just trying to comfort Bruce. "He's alive and if I know Master Jason, he will be too stubborn to give up."

There's a forced laugh on Bruce's voice, a chill running down Alfred's spine. This was now Bruce Wayne the businessman mode. The public face. "That he is. I'm working to get him transferred to Gotham, so Leslie can oversee his care." There's a pause and movement over the line. "Can I count on you to get things moving on yourside, Old Friend."

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred pauses, "Should I alert Master Dick? He is rather fond of the boy and he has the right to know..."

Bruce cuts off Alfred in a flat tone. "Not yet. There isn't much for him to do at this point."

Alfred knows there's something else going on in Bruce's mind, but he let's it slide for now. "As you wish, sir. Though I highly doubt that we'll keep this under wraps for long, and I'd suggest letting the boy know before..."

Again, Bruce interrupts Alfred, this time effectively ending this conversation's course. "We'll get to that bridge when it happens. Dick has other matters to attend to and does not need this worry."

Alfred really wished that Bruce was saying this because he cared and not because he wanted to keep emotions, which his first ward would bring, out of this problem.

* * *

It was a few days later, Bruce had alerted Alfred that the media had caught up with him. Alfred knew that he'd need to get a hold of Dick before he got the news from some other source. Sometimes, he would think fondly, he wondered who was more explosive between Dick and Jason. He could never find a winner, to his delight.

His hands shook as he pulled up the number he needed to call. He was calling Dick's personal phone, the one he carried throughout the day. It was approaching night in Gotham, but there was still daylight in Bludhaven. After a few rings, Dick picked up the phone, his usual chipper voice on the other line. Alfred was sorry he would have to break it.

"Hey Alfie. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening Master Dick, how are you today?" Alfred replied, trying to figure out how to tell him what had happened to Jason. The two were just now starting to get along, or at least the animosity was gone and the two were able to show that they actually cared for the other, in their own ways.

"I'm fine, though I doubt you're calling to ask how my day is." Dick stated, "Don't mean to be snappy, but I wanted to get some sleep before going out tonight."

Yes, Dick had a life in Bludhaven. A life that Alfred was uncertain about besides the occasional phone call or news report on Nightwing. "I'm afraid I actaully have some bad news Master Richard." Alfred was not ones to be at a lose of words, but now it seemed his throat was raw and constricting.

"Is Bruce okay? Is it Jason..." Dick's voice had a hint of panic, "What happened Alfred?"

Alfred felt his throat constrict as he spoke, forcing out the words. "There was an explosion... Master Jason survived."

"No, no... Jay..." Alfred knew that Dick was probably blaming himself. That was something all his masters shared, though each handled it different. "Where is he?"

"A hospital in Germany, they're planning to move him here starting tomorrow. That is if he is well enough."

"I'm leaving tonight. It'll be two days if I leave tonight." Dick was talking to himself, trying to work out what needed to be done. Alfred almost smiled, for both his young masters did this. "I just need to pack some things and then I'm on my way. Let me know when he gets there." With that Dick hung up.

Alfred set his phone down, and breathed a sigh of some relief. Hopefully with all the family here, they could survive what was to come.

Picking back up his phone, Alfred dialed an unfamiliar number that he had long ago memorized.

"Thanks for calling the Bludhaven Police Department, how could I direct your call?" A sweet feminime voice spoke over the line.

Alfred knew Dick would most likely forget about phoning into work, so Alfred did his duty. "I need to speak with Chief Johnston."

"One moment please."


	7. Chapter 7

***4.5 Months Ago, Gotham Memorial***

Jason stayed in his coma for a total of 45 days. The doctors' original prognosis had him waking up around day 32, with the statement that he could still unconscious for days longer or, in the worst case scenario, forever. For the Bat Family, this was a trying time. Following the back alley brawl between Batman and Nightwing, there was a collapse of communication completely between Bruce and Dick. Alfred was a reluctant go between. After a few days, even he was becoming more and more annoyed with the two men he had helped raise. Both were bullheaded and, with their abilities, were able to avoid seeing the other completely for almost a week.

Even with all this avoidance, Jason was the main focus of everyone's day. Dick had taken an extended leave of absence from the Bludhaven Police, with the stipulation that he probably would not becoming back for months. Bruce, unlike Dick, still had to handle certain aspects of Wayne Enterprises but gave most his daily duties to Lucius Fox and other assistants hired for that purposes. Gotham itself seemed to be in mourning for their number one family, even with the rumors and speculation no one wanted the death of a child.

It was not until day 40 of Jason's coma that there was any definite sign of his return to the waking world. While small twitches and spasms were present during Jason's coma, at day 40 there was a definite change in their nature. The first one to notice was Dick, who spent most of the daylight hours in Jason's room. After a few times watching over Jason's doctors' and therapists' shoulders, he was taught how to help with stretching out Jason's muscles to help him recovery from atrophy when he awoke. Dick was stretching out Jason's leg, holding his foot in a way that Dick knew that Jason would start laughing from the ticklish feeling. Poking the center arch of the foot, Dick noticed that Jason's toes would stretch and curl up. While the doctors took note of the action, Dick was not sure if they understood the joy this brought him.

The next major event was witnessed by Alfred, who had taken over for Dick this particular day because Barbara had forcefully coerced him from the room for an hour. Alfred was reciting poetry that he could remember, mostly humorous ones he knew that Jason enjoyed. The boy had already lost most of his muscular structure that he was proud of building as Robin. His hand felt fragile under Alfred's hand as he held it. There was a definite pressure from Jason's hand, even with the weakened grip Alfred knew he was trying to hold on. Putting his other hand over Jason's flexing hand, he pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Come back to us, Master Jason." He whispered.

This activity carried on over the next few days, each member of the family experiencing a different reaction from Jason. After two days of activity even the doctors started to suspect that Jason was preparing to wake up. They warned the family about not overwhelming Jason when he awoke. His body was weakened due to inactivity and the medicines used to keep him asleep for so long. Even with the time under the coma, Jason's skin and bones were still damaged. The very shock of his injuries could be determental to Jason's recovery. Not to mention what he did and did not remember. Pretty much there was no telling what they should be expecting.

It was a Wednesday night when Jason finally regained full consciousness. Bruce was in the room, sitting in a chair watching Jason. Even after all this time, he wondered if he should be allowed to hold Jason's hand. If he was allowed to feel the warmth of his skin, a reassurance that his son was still alive. Alfred would give daily reports, his own and Dick's experiences as Jason slowly came back to them. Bruce blamed himself for Jason being where he was. If he was not late that night when Felipe Garzonasa had fallen; if he would have reacted differently.

* * *

All he could think the night that he had found Jason was that their last conversation would be Batman yelling at Robin and Jason leaving in a swirl of red and curses. At this moment, not even the fact that Jason could have killed a man mattered. Bruce just needed to make sure that Jason was going to live with as few scars as possible. Bruce had not wanted to have Jason's leg amputated, but when the second infection had been found it was a matter of life or death. Looking at his ward's patchwork body, Bruce wondered why he ever thought that having a Robin was reasonable. Dick was a loose cannon when he had started his training, more of a free spirit and prone to disobedience more than Jason ever was. Jason was always a loner, taking other's at the merits he set them with and doing what he thought was right. This created the difference between them; as Dick understood being part of an unit where as Jason relied on himself more than others.

Then came that night, the night that his partnership with Dick had ended, almost permanently. The bullet from the Joker's gun turned the world upside down and into slow motion. Piercing Dick's side, the blood seemed to dye the Robin costume even redder. Bruce worked in a fury of movement, taking out the Joker and getting Dick to the Batmobile and then to the Cave in minutes. Even when he learned that it was a minor injury, there was somethng that lingered, the idea that something could take Robin from Batman, that Bruce could lose someone like he lost his mother and father became a reality and Bruce was frightened.

Bruce had taken away Robin from Dick and even took away his access to the Bat Cave and computer system. The arguments became explosive until the day Dick was just gone, a note addressed to Alfred apologizing. Bruce was heartbroken, knowing he had driven Dick away. It was later that year that he first heard of Nightwing, an West Coast hero whose acrobatic abilities were a beyond reason. Bruce knew before he even saw footage, Dick had taken his own city and his own crusade. Bruce had mixed feelings on this.

Batman had gone without a Robin for almost a year before Jason Todd had forced his way to into his sights. The fact that a thirteen year old boy was quick enough to steal all but one of the Batmobile's tires in less than twenty minutes astounded Bruce. After putting Jason into a school for troubled youth proved to be the wrong decision, he had no choice but to take him in. Unlike Dick, however, Jason was his own set of issues. Even the distance from Crime Alley, Jason was still angry. Bruce gave him instruction in different meditative and fighting disciplines to let some of his frustration. This seemed to help the boy, and after a few months he told him about Batman. The boy was shocked and then excited, what fourteen year old did not want to be a hero.

Jason took to the role like a moth to the flame, Bruce just did not see the smoke until it was too late. Jason was a good fighter, sometimes too good. More and more killers and drug dealers were ending up with permanent disabilities as the years went on. Bruce knew about Jason's past, but he never calculated how he would react to cleaning Crime Alley. And then there was Garzonasa. Seeing him fall and Jason's face, Bruce's mind went to the worst possible place. That Jason had killed the man, took that step over the line in the sand that even Bruce refused to take.

Arguments between Jason and Bruce were common, almost more so than with Dick. Jason and Bruce were not the same as Bruce and Dick were. Even with the fact that all three were orphans and saw the death of their parents, Jason did not let that define his reason for fighting. Jason's reason was because Gotham was his city. He knew the dark underbelly of crime alley. That people did what they needed to to survive. Not every young punk was holding up the store for kicks, that maybe there was a sick mother and younger sister who needed that two hundred bucks from the register because rent was due and they were going to get kicked onto the streets if they did not have the money the next morning.

Jason's crusade was to kill up the streets, Batman was just a means to this end. Bruce figured this out long before Garzonasa fell, he just feared what Jason would become to achieve this. That is why he yelled that night and told Jason he was done. That is why he did not go looking for him the next night after he did not return home. It was almost a week before he started asking around and found Jason's old neighbor who told him about his mother. Bruce never would regret a decision so much.

* * *

That is why sitting beside Jason felt wrong. He had failed him in so many ways, big and small. He did not deserve to be able to see the small rise and fall of Jason's chest that showed that he was still alive. He even wondered if he deserved to see him awoke.

He could never not wish for Jason to come back though. There was so many other people who mattered more than Bruce that needed Jason, Dick and Alfred most of all. Bruce had failed them so many times, but right now all that mattered was that he had failed Jason. Failed him without ever actually doing anything of benefit for him. Looking at the boy, he pressed his hand to his cheek. He could feel every bone of Jason's face, even the small imperfections from the ones that had broken under the Joker's beating. Bruce was surprised the moment that Jason leaned into his hand, a noise almost like a word escaping his lips.

"Broo...sssh." Jason seemed to say, a slight flutter of his eyes. His face was scrunched up as the tubes down his throat would block most of his speaking abilities.

Bruce's eyes widen, pressing a button on Jason's bed to call the nurse. He rubbed his thumb on Jason's jaw, in a way he hoped was comforting. "Sshh, everything is going to be all right. Just don't move."

Tears rolled down Jason's face as he leaned into Bruce's touch. The nurse on duty came into the room after yelling down the hall for someone to get the doctor. Jason's open eyes were unfocused as he tried to speak again. "'or...eee"

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who is reading/favouriting/commenting/alerting this story! It's great to see people's reactions to what I writing.

Particularly, thanks to OneWhoCharms and the guest who commented.

I started this story on AO3 and moved this over in just a massive transfer after I remember I should *scratches head*.

Anyways, thanks for reading this... and I'm shutting up now.

Hatake K. & Co.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason looked at the cup in his hand, rather than the woman across from him. Her hair was still the shade of red that made Jason think of the inside of the grapefruit that Alfred insisted were good for the body. Her eyes still seemed to read him, like he was an open book for her to peruse at her own pace. He did not move his eyes past her hands, which seemed to mirror his own in holding a cup of tea. Two sugars and a bit of cream, Jason thought, keeping his mind from the fact that she was not the same as before.

She was shot long before he was taken by the Joker, he had visited her in the hospital. Sat up with her and had her help him with math that he already knew whenever he wanted an excuse to see her. It was not until the realization that he was unwhole, that he no longer wanted to see her. Did not want her to know how truly, and irredeemably, screwed his body was compared to his life.

Even she had the hope one day of medicine being able to fix her back, that she could wake. Nothing short of a miracle could bring back Jason's leg. His body now resembled his mind and attitude, a wreck.

"Jason... Look at me." He heard Barbara say, bringing him out of his musing.

Jason tried to shake his head, wanted to run out of the room and just not do this right now; but he could not. Even if he knew it was stupid, he loved Barbara in his own way. Maybe not in the way that meant he wanted to be with her, but in the way that she meant something to him, and he was not going to break it. She was more than a sister could be to anyone, maybe just less than a mother. No one had ever been as straight forward to him, even Bruce and Alfred ran their own circles of logic over him. Never Barbara though, he knew she was angry at him; or when he went too far and disappointed her.

Now though, she just wanted to make sure he was okay. Not that the fact that she was in a wheelchair for the rest of her life mattered to anyone but Jason at the moment. Looking at Barbara's face, Jason almost winced at her expression. "I'm fine, Barbie. Dick's just overreacting cause he sprung that future shit on me out of the blue and he didn't like my answer."

Barbara set her cup down and wheeled herself closer to Jason. "He's worried Jason. We all are."

A hand touched Jason's arm and he wanted to flinch. Everyone seemed to want to touch him lately, and besides maybe Dick it was weird. Alfred made sure to touch his forehead every morning after waking him, while Bruce would touch his shoulder whenever they met in the manor. Before all of this, the only real physical contact was whenever Dick would ruffle his hair or he was getting patched up. Not that he minded, he was never very touchy-feely, and the streets would knock that out of any normal person in a few weeks. Barbara's hand on his arm was soft, like what he remembered of his mother before she stopped having good days and they were all bad or worse. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm recovering and still figuring shit out." Jason felt his anger rise up. This seemed to be the only emotion he felt lately. Well anger and maybe sadness.

"You should really talk to someone. I know Dick tries to be there... But maybe someone who isn't apart of all this would be easier talk to. Don't ya think." Barbara's face was caring, her hand rubbing circles onto Jason's arm as she spoke.

"Who would understand any of this!" Jason said quietly, voice cracking slightly. "Who would understand... Losing any of this..."

Barbara's hand stopped moving at Jason's words, and soon both arms were wrapped around the boy. Pressing her head against Jason's forehead, the former Batgirl smiled. "There's this Doctor in Star City. She's... she's connected to one of Batman's League members." Jason's eyes went large at this, but Barbara continued to speak. "She's safe, she won't tell anyone what you say. She can't."

Jason found himself relaxing against Barbara. "How am I supposed to talk to her. Do you want me to fly to Star City every couple of days to talk to some shrink?"

Barbara laughed, letting go of Jason and leaning back in her chair. Reaching around, she grabbed her computer bag for a business card. "She can do webcam sessions. She helped me after... after I was hurt. I can send her an email if you want?"

Jason nodded, wanting to get rid of the pain Barbara was feeling for him out of her eyes. "I could try... Since you offered."

Barbara smiled, ruffling Jason's hair. "That's all I can ask, Wonder Brat."

Jason smiled at Barbara. Maybe he could talk to someone, even just once to see Barbara smile at him like before.

* * *

Dick had been banished from Barbara's apartment when him and Jason arrived. After letting Barbara know what had happened, Dick was sent to get ice cream and that they would text him whenever they were done talking. Dick hoped that Barbara could talk some kind of sense into Jason, the boy always seemed to have a soft spot for his ex-girlfriend. Dick slid down the wall opposite Barbara's door, the bag with the pint of ice cream next to him. A truce seemed to exist between Dick and Babs since he came into town because of Jason's condition, but Dick was torn between what he felt.

He knew he loved Barbara, could not remember a time that he could not. She was always so bright and passionate, and when he found out she was Batgirl, the universe just seemed to push them together. But like Batman and Robin, Batgirl and Robin were not meant to be. Dick's insecurities reared their ugly head and destroyed whatever trust existed between the two. The moment that it seemed Barbara chose Bruce of Dick was forever etched into his brain, a searing hot pain whenever he tried to think on their relationship. He was not longer anger, but the hurt was still festering in his heart.

Jason's pain trumped Dick's own at this moment of time, and Dick knew he could bare his private pain if it meant that Jason would be better. The kid did not deserve what life had thrown at him, no one should ever see what Jason did before he came into all their lives. The Joker's attack on him was just the icing on a cake that was Jason's life, but Dick knew if they could clear some of it away Jason could be the best of them all. The way that he cared and protected everyone before himself made this evident. And maybe, Dick thought to himself, if someone could do the same for him he'd be better for it.

* * *

 *****4 Months Ago, Gotham Memorial*****

Though Jason had woken up from his coma, it was another week and a half before he was actually lucid enough to communicate beyond small gestures. The boy hated to be alone though, would thrash and scream if the lights were out for a moment unless he was in the deepest of sleep. This worried the Bats for many reason, from what had happened to him to what he remember.

That first week was hardest on Bruce, who spent more and more sleepless nights making sure that Jason was able to sleep. Bruce was still reluctant to be close to Jason, but this semi-conscious version seemed to need some kind of contact. Maybe it was Dick's fault, no one could say, but the boy always seemed to need to be touching something or someone for him to stay calm.

As he became more and more lucid though, the doctors started to give him new medicines. This were largely pain medication, to help start him on a therapy to help get him readjusted to his body and learn to live without his leg. Jason had cried for almost a day when he learned of that particular lose, and the doctors gave him a new medicine to help with his emotions. This medicine made Jason act like the world was one big joke. This scared the entire family and then some, for it made them wonder what the Joker did to Jason, besides the physical damage.

It was one day, Dick and Barbara were playing cards in Jason's room, Jason was taking a nap and Dick did not want to leave to get lunch until he awoke and could go to therapy. Barbara, who was worried for them both due, stayed longer than she planned (having cancelled a date and study plans) to spend the day with her Robins. They were on their fifth game of Speed when Jason started to stir and Dick walked to this bed.

"Hey, Little Wing. Sleep well?" Dick asked, pressing a button to let Jason's doctors know that he had woken up.

Jason chuckled, something that was supposed to be a side effect of the medicines but sounded utterly wrong coming out of Jason's mouth. "I did." He paused, as if in thought, and Jason seemed to giggle. "I know a secret, Dickie."

Dick shook his head, wondering what Jason thought of this time. Last time he said this, he said that Alfred's waffles tasted like paste. Though true, he still feared the older man hearing that one. "What, Jay?"

"It's a secret." Jason said, putting his finger over his lip. "But I could tell you if you promise not to tell."

Dick leaned in closer, letting his ear go right in-front of Jason's mouth. "What is it?"

Jason looked at Barbara and then whispered into Dick's ear. "I know who the Batman is."

Dick shot up instantly, looking at Jason who was laughing again. "Yes, I know too."

"And Barbara and Alfred too." Jason chuckled, "That's why I told you. You can't tell anyone else though, cause some people could use the informa..." Jason stopped at looked serious for a moment, his face crumpling. Tears leaked down from Jason's eyes, and Dick wiped them away.

"It's okay kiddo, no one can hurt you here. I won't let them." Dick said in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Jason's emotions were something that could be triggered by a drop of water these day.

Jason curled at much as he could into Dick's hand. "No one can hurt me here." He muttered, closing his eyes. "There... but not here."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here's chapter 9!

Also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I don't know when the next update will be. But I'll try and work on something while I'm on the airplane :)

Dick flipped over the gap between the two tenement buildings that broke the divide into Crime Alley. It was a Tuesday, so, with what seemed like clockwork, crime was low. Why? Dick just thinks everyone just does not think of doing something sinister on a Tuesday. He's glad for the break though; with the ability to just patrol on autopilot, he can set his mind on other tasks. Jason was getting better, could almost handle a semi-normal lifestyle. He just wondered what the conversation Jason had with Barbara was about.

Neither one had told him what they agreed on, though Jason was more willing to listen when they arrived back at the manor and Alfred had some papers from the Academy. Jason was at home now, face buried in a week's worth of schoolwork. Well, at least that was what he was supposed to be doing. Dick had the sinking supposition that Jason was planning something. Something that maybe he should not be doing. Dick could not put his finger on what it was, nothing in the Cave was in the wrong place. There was nothing, but Dick's gut feeling, that Jason was doing something in the Cave.

Shaking his head, Dick was sure that there was someone following him. Circling around, all he could see was a kid that was walking from behind a trashcan. Watching him for a few moments, Dick shrugged as the kid walked out of the alley and down the street.

He must just be paranoid, the city has been quiet. Really quiet, since the Joker arrived at Arkham. Unconscious and beat to hell.

 *****3 Months Ago*****

Jason took a staggered breath as he clenched his teeth, pulling himself up in the bed. It was the middle of the night, and not for the first time he woke up in a cold sweat. The dreams were getting more and more vivid, something that he thought was over since waking from the coma. That first month in the hospital, the first one he was awake for anyway, seemed to stretch together until he could not figure out when a day ended or began. The only thing he could remember was the dreams, the never ending explosions and the feeling of cold metal breaking into his skin.

Everything was black, save for the green eyes and red smile that appeared just before everything would start up again. The agony of feeling his body burn, skin breaking and bleeding, was all he felt for what seemed like an eternity. He could not call for help, but he wanted to be saved. Dick or Bruce, Batman or Nightwing, anyone. He called out with his mind, just wanting someone to make this end between the cackling voice asking, "Which hurts more?" before fire or ice touched his skin again. His voice stopped working long before this, any sound he made coming out wet and tasting of copper.

Even as he sat in the bed, he could hear the voice laughing and calling him back to that abyss of pain. And the part that scared him, was that he did not mind the fact that he thought about it. That maybe he was not meant to have ever have left that night, that to die at the hands of that maniac was supposed to be his fate. His life now was a sham anyways, he could not be Robin any longer. Why was he still here?

He drew in a shaky breath, denying to himself the sob that almost broke free from his throat. Looking around the quiet hospital room, the only sound that mattered was the almost silent snore of Dick's sleep. Jason was almost happy it was Dick staying with him rather than Bruce, who had to go to Metropolis on some sort of business or other. To be honest Jason had not really cared much, his only concerns were his therapies and that he was never alone. The last one was the most important to him.

Being alone meant that he was subject to the voice that he knew belonged to the Joker, belonged to his nightmares of fire and ice; but he could not remember. For the love of all things, he could piece together what had happened. The moment he met Sheila was so clear in his mind, the moment he believed he had found his family. The moment that is marred by the realization that he meant nothing to her, just a bargaining chip to that monster. He can remember being and feeling betrayed, a deep-seated sense of anger at the woman who had brought him into this world.

Everything else, the beatings were a haze and the explosion just an impression of a dream. Slipping through his fingers as he woke up and took a steadying breath. This memory gap, it was hard for Jason to grasp. He prided himself for being able to figure things out. And to not remember something like this; Jason felt betrayed by himself.

Jason groaned silently, not wanting to wake his predecessor. He could tell the first Robin was tired. He was patrolling Gotham solo for the next few days, and even with minimum sleep for the last few days, he has spent the days with Jason. While he liked to have someone here, Jason knew that he did not need Dick to be with him every second of the day. Which of course Dick would not listen, not to Jason or Alfred.

Making himself comfortable in the bed, Jason closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep and try and talk Dick into leaving for a few hours with the help of Alfred. As well as get Alfred to bring in something to eat that was not hospital food. That stuff gets old quick, even if it actually taste like it should.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim shook his head, this was not what he had expected to happen. In the last month, something had changed with Batman. He was more prone to violence even more so than after what happened to Robin, Bruce Wayne's ward Jason Todd. The only explanation, the Joker was out of Gotham.

The news had sent a cold chill through the city, even with the early Autumn heatwave that was engulfing the city. Having regained consciousness during the first week school was back, the Joker had somehow wormed his way for his primary psychiatrist to help him escape. The woman, a Dr. Harleen Quinzel, was more or less the craziest person Arkham had ever produced; well, at least that's how Tim saw it. What kind of person willing help a man like the Joker, and defend him? No, a sane person that is for sure.

Batman started that week tearing through Gotham's underbelly; seemingly fruitless in his search for the Joker's whereabouts. Nightwing was not even able to help the man, seeming to disappear for a few days at a time. Tim could not pinpoint exactly where the man was going, but he knew it must have been important enough, with all things considered

Looking out the window of the coffee shop Tim was sitting in, he was surprised to see said man, on Dick Grayson coming towards the establishment. The man was hardly seen in Gotham anymore, with speculations that he had left weeks ago. Tim knew that was not entirely true, with Nightwing's spariadic appearances on Gotham's rooftops and alleyways.

Tim could feel his body shake with anticipation on what he could, probably should do. The information was right there, on the very front of his mind. Batman, no Bruce Wayne, was not a solitary human by nature. He was a man that formed deep bonds, and those bonds are what defined him. The presence of a Robin made both sides of the man into a true hero, rather than a commonplace vigilante; and right now it was what he needed. Someone to ground him, to show him what truly needed to be focused on.

Tim watched as Dick smiled at the teenager behind the register, ordering what looked to be coffee and a doughnut-like pastry. As he was given his order, Tim moved into action. He quickly put his computer in his bag and his empty disposable coffee cup and headed to the door a few steps behind Dick. His mind was made up, and no matter how tonight ended, things would never be the same.

* * *

 *****Two Weeks Ago, BatCave*****

Jason knew something was wrong the moment that he entered the Cave. Dick still disapproved of Jason being in here, but Jason was no going to let the elder's words stop him. His sessions with Black Canary, for the older woman had agreed to use code names during their sessions, had helped him somewhat. At least to work through some of his thoughts on what he could do.

Shaking his head at the thought that even the older woman would think his actions now would not be advisable, Jason finished his descent down into the cave. He felt so strange, using Alfred's entrance rather than his sliding pole behind the clock; but that was a thought he barely allowed to live as he heard the shouting.

"... This has nothing to do with him." A calm voice said, though Jason knew for a fact that Bruce's teeth would be clenched, with his fist flexing for just a few seconds before cold blue eyes shot at you.

"This has everything to do with him, Bruce!" Jason was almost taken back with the _actual_ anger coming from Dick's tone. There was an absoluteness there did not seem to belong to the older man, at least not the one that Jason had come to know in the last few months. "You can't hide something like this forever Bruce, not from him. He can get into the Computer quicker than even I can, and I've used the damned thing for years longer than he has. He can't find out on his own."

There was a loud scraping sound, and boots hitting the ground repeatedly. Bruce was either pacing or stomping his way to Dick. Jason could not be certain, he was holding his breath and hiding along the shadowed wall, just wanting to hear what the conversation was about. He could almost figure the subject was him.

"He does not need that stress, Dick. He is what he is today because of him…" Bruce's voice was guarded, something Jason had just recently learned to read. It was not a new expression for his mentor, but it was one that was the most human.

He never heard how was to be ended, for Bruce was interrupted by Dick, this time the elder's voice was pulled tight. An imitation of Bruce's voice, though probably subconsciously done. "That's where you're wrong Bruce. Jason isn't like you or me. You can't use yourself as a mold for what his reactions will be." There was a pause, "He's going to find out, and best be it from you. The Joker may have taken his leg, but you can't get rid of a Robin like that."

Jason stood there, no longer caring about hiding himself. The Joker… Why were they talking about that clown? And what were they not telling him? His heart seemed to be going a million miles an hour, and stopping all at the same time. Was the Joker awake? Did he somehow get out? His voice hitched for just a moment when the sound of a car engine roared through the car.

Bruce… Bruce was keeping things from Jason. Nothing knew, of course; but damn, it hurt to think that nothing had changed in that respect. But to keep this… It was like everything in him was on a slow reset. He thought the Joker was out of the picture for good. Not just locked up in Arkham, but in the closest thing to a body bag that he could have been without actually being dead. He thought that Batman would have done whatever it took to make sure no one got hurt like Jason did.

Jason swallowed down whatever emotions were building in his throat as he took a cautious step into the Cave-proper. It seemed empty, the Batmobile gone from it's turntable and Dick's Nightcycle (Wingbike?), or whatever he called the damned thing, was not parked in it's usual spot. This was good for Jason, for he did not think he could _not_ confront one or the other about what he heard.

It was also good, because it gave him the time to work on his secret project. Well, it was only secret from everyone in the Manor (and Barbara) except for Alfred. The older man seemed to have a sixth sense whenever it came to his boys not wanting to take the time to recuperate. And modifying his Robincycle was definitely in that category. He was honestly just amazed because Alfred was keeping his silence, though the man probably knew more secrets than the C.I.A. and F.B.I. combined.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tim made it outside of the coffee shop, trying to keep his bag on his shoulder as he walked quickly to Dick Grayson's position. "Mr. Grayson… Mr. Grayson, I need to speak to you."

Tim was pretty sure his voice cracked and he looked like an idiot. Maybe he should have let his parents put him in that cotillon class they went on about; if not only for the social aspect. He almost leapt for joy when Dick turned around. "Hello?" Dick's face looked a bit confused as he let Tim take the last few steps towards him. "Do I know you?"

"No… not really." Tim answered a bit too fast. "But… Well… There's something I need to talk to you about. Do you have a minute."

Dick studied Tim for a moment, making the younger boy's heart bit faster in anticipation and worry. Would Dick listen to him? Would this make Batman go against him? (God, he hoped not; and his research says otherwise… But no one has heard of anyone ever learning about the Bat. So either no one has or… Well, dead men tell no tales.)

Cocking his head, Dick smiled. "Don't look so scared, kiddo. We can talk." Dick paused, and then stuck out his hand. "You obviously know my name, so can we even the field with me knowing yours?"

Tim would swear that he did not gulp/hiccup/or make any other noise of surprise. This was really Dick Grayson, the magical boy on the trapeze who took a picture with a small six year old. The one that watched his parents fall. The one who became a bright beacon in the night. A beacon that called out Tim, and led to this exact moment.

"My name is Tim Drake." Tim replied after a second to collect his thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Tim. You can call me Dick." Dick smiled, sticking out his hand.

Shaking the other's hand, Tim nodded. Why someone would willingly call themself 'Dick' was beyond him. But it seemed to fit the other man before him. "All right Dick… as I was saying. I need to tell you something. Is there somewhere you'd like to talk. This information is a bit… Sensitive."

Dick cocked an eyebrow at Tim, his facial expression seeming to change into something more serious. "Sure, kid." Looking around he sighed, "The parking lot over there is pretty empty."

"Looks good." Tim said, walking over to where Dick pointed.

The walk took exactly three minutes and forty-three seconds. Three minutes and forty-three seconds in which Tim was racking his brain for how he was going to do this. Was there a decorum for letting a hero know you unmasked them at the age of nine? Was it even socially acceptable to do this (like outing someone in the closet). Tim was pretty sure he was about to make a fool of himself, in more ways than one.

"So what did you wanna talk about Tim?" Dick asked when they were reasonably enough away from anyone else.

"You need to be Robin again." Tim said. ' _So we're just going with blurting everything out today it seems.'_ He mentally berated himself.

"Wai… What?" Dick asked, completely blindsided by this turn of events.

"You need to be Robin again." Tim said, his conviction completely dedicated to this line of action now. "Batman is being reckless… and with the Joker back out there…" Tim paused, collecting his thoughts so they were one coherent thread. "Batman needs a Robin. It makes him better… And since Jason can't do it, you have to!"

Dick's face went from shocked to guarded in about point-three seconds as Tim finished talking. "What are you talking about kid? You think I'm Robin." There was an aloof laugh and then a grin. "Wow, kid. Who put you up to this."

"No one!" Tim said, insulted and angry. He was not some dumb kid, he had evidence. Years and years of following both sets of the Dynamic Duo. Years of studying their actions so well, that he could hide from them. "I've followed all of you for years. Ever since…"

Dick was obviously guarded, studying Tim like he was about to burst into the Joker, or maybe Clayface would be better, any second. "Since when?"

"Since I saw you do triple somersault." Tim replied, trying to figure out if he was angry or embarrassed right now.

"I've haven't done a triple somersault in years." Dick replied, visibly relaxing though still coiled for action. "At least where people could see… Unless you're stalking me, cause then that's just creepy."

"I'm not stalking you!" Tim shouted, and then covered his mouth. He then started talking in a more conversation-normal voice. "At least not like that… I was there. The night your parents fell. My parents were there for the gala event and they brought me because I liked gymnastics…" Tim paused, looking away from Dick. "We actually met, for a few minutes. I was one of the few kids that donors brought, and… Well, I don't know why, but your parents invited us to talk. You gave me a hug and took a picture with me. Said that you'd do the triple because I said I never saw one before."

Dick studied Tim with a look that was almost recognition but more scepticism than anything else. Tim continued to speak though, "And after that night, Bruce Wayne took you in. My parents went to some Wayne events… Not that they were ever around much. Talked about you. And then one night, Robin appeared, and a few weeks later there was news footage of you. And you did a perfect triple from a street light post. It bugged me for weeks, until I remembered the boy from the circus. And it all clicked.

"And now Jason is hurt… And Bruce needs you Dick. Batman has to have a Robin!"

Dick was dumbfounded, it was evident from his face and mannerisms as he searched for what to say. Of course Tim was not surprised. Learning that someone cracked the Batman code. Something people have been trying to do for more years than Tim remembers. And being done by a child? Unheard of.

"Kid, I'm going to ask again." Dick's voice was suddenly full of authority and something dark that did not seem to belong to him, "Who put you up to this?"

Tim stood his ground, though he was shaking. "No one did. No one knows this information but me."

"Why are you coming out with this now? You could do alot with this information somewhere else." Dick countered, obviously baiting.

"I don't wanna go somewhere else." Tim replied, looking at his feet. "I didn't set out to figure this out. I'm too smart for my own good… but someone needs to be Robin, and if Jason can't it has to be you."

"I'm sorry kid." Dick smiled sadly. "I'm not Robin anymore. Maybe I never really was. There is no more Robin. Bruce won't let what happen to Jay happen to anyone else."

"But…" Tim said, defeated. He had come to Dick because he thought he could help. He thought if anyone would know what the Boy Wonder meant to Batman, it would be the first.

Dick inhaled sharply, "But I think you should come with me." Dick grabbed Tim's shoulder, steering him back towards the car he had driven here.

* * *

"Bruce. We have a problem." Dick said into his cell phone as he sped down the narrow roads towards Wayne Manor. He still could not believe his day, or at least the fact that was effectively unmasked by a child who looked like he still should be monitored outside of the home.

Said kid was currently in the seat next to him, sitting as far into the leather passenger seat of the small sports car. To be honest, the kid was nothing special. Years of training told Dick he was an athlete, and if what he was saying was true… No Dick could not think of that.

The shared past that the kid had said they shared; Dick could somewhat remember. That night was marred by the death of his family, but a small child with a smile that shone like the moon. That was there too. Maybe this kid was genuine. Dick hoped he was; cause the alternative spelled doom for his recovering family.

* * *

Jason sat in front of his computer, debating on if he should just close it and walk away. He had already done the four sessions he had promised Barbara he would complete. It was just, he kind of liked talking to Dr. Lance, A.K.A The Black Canary.

It was second session they had shared, via Skype, that Jason learned that she was also a hero; not just some adjacent person to a League member. Lance had given her secret in, what Jason saw as, a proverbial olive branch for Jason to open up.

Which, even to his amazement, he kind of did. That session and the next, they spoke about his mother. How he had watched his mother leave him long before she had died. How when he learned about Sheila he just wanted some way to start over. About how he missed the woman who raised him.

They never talked about the elephant in the room though. They never talked about how Jason had almost died, or that he was now missing a limb. Jason did not want to talk about things he was not incontrol.

Jason was pulled out of his musings by the ringing from his computer. Not even thinking about how he was debating on ignoring her today, Jason accepted the call from Dr. Dinah Lance.

"Hello, Jason. How are you today?" The young(ish) blonde asked with a smile, slightly adjusting her camera.

Jason was always amazed at seeing the other woman, even before he knew she was another avian-named crimefighter. She was beautiful: blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a smile that just made you wanna trust her. It almost made Jason forget that Sheila had similar features. "I'm fine."

Dinah nodded, "How's physical therapy going?"

"It's going well." Jason said quickly. He would rather not go into small talk, even if the alternative was spending an hour staring at a screen with a person staring back at you.

Dinah nodded, moving something on her desk. "I hear that you think you might return to school in the spring."

Jason nodded. This was true. Even with all the drama with the media, Jason wanted to be able to do _something_ , almost anything was better than being cooped up in the Manor 24/7. "Yeah. Just figure I need to get used to the outside world at some point."

"That would be a good idea." Dinah nodded.

"Yep." Jason said, the conversation dying again. Maybe he could remotely turn off the Wi-Fi and cry technological failure if Dr. Lance became upset. Then again, she could call Bruce… And well, though Jason was sure that Bruce knew he was talking to Lance, he wondered how he would react.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but how are things with Bruce?" Though Jason knew that Canary knew who Batman was (dating Green Arrow, A.K.A Oliver Queen, put people into some interesting circles).

"The same. He isn't around much." Jason shrugged. So what if Bruce was distant now, if not more as of late. He was busy with W.E. and the Joker break out (which Jason was still not 'told' about).

"And Dick is going back and forth from Bludhaven every other week, am I correct?"

"Yeah, he's coming for the long weekend." Jason replied, leaning back in his chair. Things were really quiet when Dick was gone.

There was more silence, this time lasting a few minutes, before Jason spoke. Probably surprised them both. "I lost almost an entire year of my life. Did you know that, ten months of my life because I thought I needed to find something I never had. Two months searching for someone that didn't even exist except in my head. A month and a half, asleep because some Psychotic Ass Clown thought it was funny. Four months in a hospital bed after waking up. And now two months back here… And I can't even figure out if I should have died. Cause I sure as hell ain't living now."


End file.
